onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 437
Mini-Story Quick Summary Long Summary The scene opens with almost everyone in Water 7 on Scrap Island, telling everyone to shield their eyes and Franky to put his Speedos back on (in addition to calling him a pervert). Franky demands his Speedos from Luffy, but Luffy tells him again that if he wants them back, he'll have to join his crew. Franky simply replies that he's not about to leave Water 7 for something like that, because "Even a naked man is great, if he faces the waves like a lion." Robin then tries something she calls "rough". Using her Deux Fluer move, she tightly grasps Franky's testicles. Franky runs around in great pain as everyone makes their own side comments. But even after that, Franky still refused to go. Then Iceburg comes and reminds Franky of something. When Franky was younger, he said his "Dream Ship" won't be his dream ship just because he built it based on his blueprints. it has to face the many challenges the sea has to offer, and once that day comes, he will become a shipwright and ride on that ship. Franky says the things he want to have changed, but Iceburg replied that the stuff he's doing on the island is simply compensating for what he wants. He tells him that Tom was taken away so that he could give Franky a new direction to go in. He also reminds him of all the good things he's done in Water 7, although Franky said that the things he was doing he didn't think were good. Then Iceburg finally tells Franky that he forgives him for what he's done, as did Tom, but he tells him he need to forgive himself Franky then begins to cry, sayin "It hurts! It hurts!" The Franky Family then enter the scene and apologize for their rash behavior. Franky tells them to mind their own business, saying he decides what he will do with his life. Zambai the shouts to him that they were the one how that helped them out, so he should deserve to be hppy as well. Franky then bursts into tears, again shouting "It hurts! It hurts!" Everyone then tells Robin to stop hurting Franky (Chopper even says to stop before he becomes a female). Franky, though his tears, tells Robin he will never forgive her for this. Luffy, however, realizes Robin is not the one making him cry. Robin admitted to causing the initial reaction, but says that now Franky is using that as an excuse fo hiding the real cause. Then a flashback of when Zambai first met Franky, including the Square Sisters, and the Franky Family was formed. Then suddenly, Zoro and Sanji come running back to the ship, saying that Luffy's grandfather, the Vice-Admiral Garp, was approaching. Luffy, confused first, then tosses Franky his speedos, and tells him to hurry up and get on. Franky, saying they'll never fix the ship without a proper shipwright, finally agrees to join their crew. Franky then thinks of all the people he's grown up with, before saying good-bye to everyone. Quick Reference Plot Points * Garp goes on the offensive and is about to go after the Straw Hats. * Franky joins the Straw Hats. * The Straw Hats are about to depart from Water 7. Character Introduction Returning Characters *Cover Story **Enel **Spaceys ***First Lieutenant Spacey *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zoro **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin *Franky Family **Franky **Zambai **Mozu and Kiwi **Sodom and Gomorrah *Galley-La Company **Iceburg **Paulie **Peeply Lulu **Tilestone **Tyrannosaurus *Shift Station **Kokoro **Chimney **Gonbe **Yokozuna *Tom's Workers **Tom (flashback) Attacks *Robin **Dos Fleur (Two Flowers) (first time) ***Grab (first time) Site Navigation 437